1. Field of the Invention
The present invention in the technical area of garments for human wear, and pertains more particularly to a garment having a unique structure providing for limited access from outside the garment to a wearer's genitalia.
2. Description of Related Art
Garments that cover a user's genitalia are well known, and such garments are known to provide genital access in several ways, such as by buttoned openings, zippered openings and simple fly structures of various sorts. Such access structures typically provide modest use for men, but are not so useful for women, who typically must partially remove a garment to urinate or defecate, for example, and in the process, if an enclosure like a private restroom is not available, the female user is forced to expose more of her anatomy than she might wish. There is therefore a need for a garment constructed to provide modest access to genitalia, that would be useful for both men and women, and would also allow a female user to keep most of her lower body not exposed in activities requiring access to the genitalia.